1. Field
The following description relates to a communication method of a macro base station, a macro terminal, a micro base station, and a micro terminal for an interference control in a hierarchical cellular network.
2. Description of Related Art
Since a pico cell corresponding to a micro cell is configured in a hierarchical cellular network that is overlapped with a macro cell and generally provided inside the macro cell, interference may occur between the macro cell and the pico cell. When a number of pico cells are configured in the hierarchical cellular network, interference may occur between the pico cells.